redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Male
Male Characters Good *Aaron (Di) *Aaron (G) *Aaron (Pa) *Aaron (Pi) *Abdon (FF) *Abednego (Azariah) (FF) *Abel (C) *Abel (Pi) *Abiathar (Pi) *Abiezer (Ki) *Abiezer (Wa) *Abigail (Wo) *Abishai (Ki) *Abishai (Wa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Adam (Pa) *Adino (Ki) *Adino (UL) *Agabus (Pr) *Agur (Pi) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelech, Priest at Nob (Pi) *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Amariah the High Priest (Pi) *Amasai the Raider (FF) *Amos (Pr) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Ananias of Damascus (TEC) *Andrew (Ap) *Andrew (I) *Angel at Bethesda (I) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Angel at Jerusalem (Wa) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Wa) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of Deliverance (TEC) *Angel of God (FF) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Angel of Might (Ki) *Angel of Revelation (E) *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Angel with the Secret Name (RA2) *Angel with the Secret Name (Wa) *Angelic Visitor (TEC) *Apollos (Ap) *Aquila (Ap) *Archippus (F) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Asahel (C) *Asahel (TP) *Asahel (UL) *Asaph (Pi) *Asher (RA) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Attending Angel (TP) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) *Barak (Pa) *Barnabas (B) *Barnabas (D) *Barnabas (TEC) *Barnabas (UL) *Bartholomew (Di) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Bartimaeus (P) *Benaiah (Ki) *Benaiah (Wa) *Benjamin (FF) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Boaz (J) *Boaz (Pa) *Caleb (FF) *Caleb (P) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *Captain of the Host (Wa) *Centurion (Pa) *Chenaniah (RA) *Cherubim (FF2) *Cherubim (Wa) *Christian Soldier (A) *Christian Soldier (C) *Christian Soldier (UL) *Cornelius (A) *Cornelius (C) *Cornelius (TEC) *Cornelius (UL) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Dan (FF) *Daniel (P) *Daniel (Pr) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *Demetrius (Ap) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Ehud (Pa) *Ehud (RA) *Elders of Israel (G) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Elders of the City (J) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Eleazar (Ki) *Eleazar (Wa) *Eleazar the Guard (Pi) *Eleazar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elhanan (Wa) *Eli (AW) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pi) *Eli the Priest (RA) *Eliashib the High Priest (Pi) *Elijah (P) *Elisha (Pr) *Elishama the Priest (Pi) *Elon (Ki) *Enoch (Pa) *Epaphras (Ap) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Ethan (Pi) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Ethiopian Treasurer (TEC) *Ezekiel (FF2) *Ezekiel (Pi) *Ezekiel (Pr) *Ezra (Pi) *Faithful Priest (TEC) *Faithful Servant (A) *Faithful Servant (C) *Faithful Servant (P) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Gabriel (Di) *Gabriel (I) *Gabriel (Ki) *Gabriel (Wa) *Gad (Pr) *Gaius (F) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Gathering Angel (I) *Gideon (A) *Gideon (J) *Gideon (UL) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Di) *Guiding Angel (E) *Habakkuk (Pr) *Habakkuk (TP) *Haggai (FF) *Heldai (FF) *Helez (Ki) *Helez (Wa) *Heman (Pi) *Hilkiah the High Priest (Pi) *Hosea (FF2) *Hosea (Pr) *Hosts of Heaven (Pa) *Huldah (Pr) *Hur (Pa) *Hushai (A) *Hushai (UL) *Ibzan (FF) *Ira (Ki) *Ira (Wa) *Isaac (Pa) *Isaiah (FF2) *Isaiah (Pr) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Ithamar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Ittai (Ki) *Ittai (Wa) *Jacob (D) *Jacob (FF) *Jaddua, son of Jonathan (TP) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jair (Ki) *Jair (RA2) *Jairus (P) *James (half-brother of Jesus) (Ap) *James (I) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *James, son of Zebedee (H) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jashobeam (Wa) *Jehoiada the High Priest (Pi) *Jehoram the Priest (Pi) *Jeiel (RA) *Jephthah (J) *Jephthah (Pa) *Jeremiah (D) *Jeremiah (Pi) *Jeremiah (Pr) *Jeremiah (TP) *Jethro (G) *Jethro (Pi) *Joab (P) *Joab (UL) *Job (Pi) *Joel (FF) *John (H) *John (I) *John (P) *John (Pr) *John the Baptist (Di) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Joiada, Son of Eliashib (FF) *Joiakim, Son of Joshua (FF) *Jonah (Pr) *Jonathan (B) *Jonathan (UL) *Jonathan, son of Joiada (P) *Joseph (FF2) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph of Arimathea (TP) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *Joshua the High Priest (Pi) *Judah (TP) *Jude (F) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Asa (Ki) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (P) *King Solomon (TP) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Lazarus (Ap) *Lazarus (Di) *Legion of Angels (I) *Levi (RA) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Liberating Angel (TEC) *Lot (Pa) *Luke (Ap) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Maharai (Ki) *Maharai (Wa) *Malachi (Pr) *Mark (B) *Mark (D) *Mark (UL) *Matthew (Di) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Matthias (Ap) *Matthias (TEC) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Melchizedek (RA) *Men of Judah (FF) *Mentor (F) *Mephibosheth (FF) *Meshach (Mishael) (FF) *Messenger Angel (Pa) *Messengers of Joppa (TEC) *Micah (RA) *Michael (AW) *Michael (Ki) *Michael (Wa) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Mighty Warrior (P) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Mordecai (Pi) *Moses (G) *Moses (Pr) *Moses (Wa) *Naharai (FF) *Nahum (FF) *Nathan (TP) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Nicanor (P) *Nicanor (TEC) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Nicodemus (Di) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Nicolas of Antioch (TEC) *Noah (Pa) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Obadiah (FF) *Obed-Edom the Gittite (Pi) *Oholiab (Pi) *Onesimus (Ap) *Othniel (A) *Othniel (UL) *Paladin (Pa) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Parmenas (H) *Parmenas (TEC) *Paul (Ap) *Paul’s Disciples (TEC) *Peter (Ap) *Peter (I) *Peter (TEC) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Pharaoh’s Daughter (Wo) *Philemon (Ap) *Philip (Ap) *Philip (Di) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Philip the Evangelist (TEC) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Prochorus (F) *Prochorus (TEC) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Reassuring Angels (TEC) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Reuben (FF) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Saint Patrick (P) *Samson (J) *Samson (P) *Samson (UL) *Samuel (A) *Samuel (RA2) *Samuel (UL) *Seraiah the High Priest (Pi) *Seraph (RA) *Seraph with a Live Coal (FF2) *Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa) *Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Servant Angel (E) *Seth (E) *Shadrach (Hananiah) (P) *Shamgar (J) *Shamgar (UL) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Ki) *Shammah (Wa) *Shelemiah the Priest (Pi) *Shepherd (E) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Silas (B) *Silas (D) *Silas (UL) *Simeon (Di) *Simeon (FF) *Simeon (Pr) *Simeon (Wa) *Simon of Cyrene (P) *Simon the Tanner (TEC) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Soldier of God (P) *Sower (Di) *Spy (Ki) *Stephen (Ap) *Stephen (TEC) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Swift (AW) *Temple Priests (RA3) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Angel Under the Oak (RA2) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *The Destroyer (FF) *The Magi (FF) *The Strong Angel (Ki) *The Strong Angel (Wa) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *The Watchman (Pr) *Thomas (Ap) *Thomas (Di) *Timon (Pi) *Timon (TEC) *Timothy (Ap) *Timothy (H) *Titus (Ap) *Tola (Ki) *Tribal Elder (E) *Uriah (A) *Uriah (UL) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *War Officer (Ki) *Warrior in Training (Wa) *Watcher (Pa) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Zaccheus (Ap) *Zadok (Pi) *Zalmon (RA) *Zebulun (FF) *Zechariah (Pi) *Zechariah (Pr) *Zechariah (RA) *Zecharias, Father of John (Pi) *Zephaniah (Pr) *Zerubbabel (P) Evil *Abaddon the Destroyer (UL) *Abihu (C) *Abihu (Pi) *Abihu (UL) *Abijah, son of Samuel (Pi) *Abimelech (Pa) *Abimelech (RA2) *Abiram (H) *Abner (Ki) *Abner (Pa) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom (Wa) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Achan (I) *Achan (Pa) *Admiral (AW) *Adonijah (P) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Ahithophel (Wa) *Alexander (RA) *Alexander the Coopersmith (E) *Amasa (Ki) *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Ananias (Ap) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Archelaus (Ap) *Archelaus (Di) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Arioch (FF) *Ashpenaz (FF) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Astrologers (Pr) *Astrologers (TP) *Babylon the Great (Wa) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Balaam (Di) *Balaam (Pr) *Barabbas (Pi) *Beast from the Earth (UL) *Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Beast from the Sea (UL) *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Cain (Pa) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Chaldeans (P) *Chaldeans (Pr) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Controlling Demon (J) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Dathan (H) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Deceiving Spirit (FF) *Demas (Ap) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Diotrephes (E) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Doeg (A) *Doeg (UL) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Egyptian Warden (FF) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *Enchanter (Pr) *Enchanter (TP) *Er (F) *Esau (Pa) *Esau, the Hunter (F) *Evil Angel (Pi) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Evil Spawn (D) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *False Priests (Pi) *False Prophets (Pr) *False Shepherds (A) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teacher (Di) *False Teachers (A) *False Teachers (C) *False Teachers (UL) *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Foul Spirit (E) *Foul Spirit (J) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Goliath (P) *Goliath (UL) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Graven (AW) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Haman (B) *Haman (C) *Haman (P) *Haman (UL) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Hermogenes (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Herodian (E) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *High Priest’s Maid (RA) *Hophni, son of Eli (Pi) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Impostors (TEC) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *Ishbibenob (I) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *Jaazaniah (UL) *Jambres (Pi) *Jannes (Pi) *Job’s Three Friends (Pi) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *Judaizers (TEC) *Judas Iscariot (B) *Judas Iscariot (Pi) *Judas Iscariot (UL) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Basha (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Elah (Ki) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King of Tyrus (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Wa) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Korah (Pa) *Laban (F) *Laban (P) *Lahmi (I) *Lahmi (Ki) *Lahmi (Wa) *Legion (Ap) *Legion (Di) *Leper (Pa) *Leviathan (Pa) *Locust from the Pit (B) *Locust from the Pit (D) *Locust from the Pit (G) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Lying Spirit (F) *Malchus (Pi) *Manasseh (Pr) *Mary’s Seven Demons (FF) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Morg (AW) *Morgan (AW) *Naaman (FF) *Nabal (I) *Nabal (Pa) *Nadab (Pi) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (P) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Pashhur the Priest (Pi) *Persian Presidents (RA) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Philetus (Di) *Philetus (E) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eli (Pi) *Phygellus (Ap) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Possessing Demon (J) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Prince of Greece (Pi) *Prince of Greece (Wa) *Prince of Persia (Di) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prince of the Air (Pi) *Prince of this World (Pi) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Prince of Tyrus (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Que (AW) *Quirinius (J) *Red Dragon (G) *Red Dragon (UL) *Red Dragon (Wa) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Sanballat (Pi) *Saph (I) *Saph (Ki) *Saph (Wa) *Saul (Ap) *Scribe (Di) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Selfish Kinsman (I) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Seven Wicked Spirits (FF) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Shaphat (F) *Shaphat (I) *Shechem (F) *Shechem (RA2) *Shemaiah (Pr) *Shimei (B) *Shimei (C) *Shimei (UL) *Shobach (P) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *Sisera (Ki) *Spirit of Temptation (TP) *Stone Throwers (B) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Stone Throwers (UL) *Strong Demon (D) *Strong Demon (Di) *Strong Demon (G) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *Taskmaster (A) *Taskmaster (D) *Taskmaster (H) *Taskmaster (UL) *Temple Guard (G) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *The Assyrian Spoilers (RA) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *The Entrapping Pharisees (TP) *The False Prophet (Pr) *The False Prophet (TEC) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) *The Rich Young Ruler (E) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *The Serpent (Pa) *The Strong Force (RA) *The Tartan (FF) *The Terrifying Beast (RA) *The Thief (Pi) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF) *The Winged Leopard (RA) *The Winged Lion (RA) *Trembling Demon (FF) *Unclean Spirit (E) *Unclean Spirit (J) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Uzzah (FF) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (TP) *Wicked Thief (Ap) *Wizards (Pr) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi) *Zeresh (Pi) *Zimri, son of Salu (RA)